Drunken Tumble
by the-land-of-lola
Summary: Bobby and Kyle find themselves at the same club and then, in drunken lust find themselves at Bobby's apartment.


The music was loud. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and alcohol. Yet, all Kyle could focus on was Bobby. He sat in a chair, smiling sheepishly as he watched Lauren, Bobby, and Dennis doing their best rendition of "Single Ladies."

Bobby's lean, muscular figure, that slim waist, his ass-oh god his ass- all had Kyle entranced. He couldn't stop watching. In fact, he was staring.

"Hey!" Lauren called out, "stop making heart eyes and get over here!"

It took him second to realize she'd been talking to him, he'd had a few too many martinis. Emboldened by the last hours liquor intake, he strutted over to the dance floor, glass in hand and began to dance with the trio.

Lauren and Dennis closed in on him, all grinding on each other. Kyle entertained them for a while, but he was still watching Bobby. Who, completely content dancing alone, was perfectly executing (or as well as one can do when drunk) the rest of the Single Ladies routine.

As the music transitioned into the always-relevant "Since You've Been Gone" Kyle was able to bump his way out of the Lauren-Dennis-sandwich and finally make his way over to Bobby (Dennis looked mildly insulted as he and Lauren continued dancing).

"Hey," Kyle said from behind Bobby, "you were great tonight. In Bombshell."

"Oh, really?" Bobby asked slyly, his smooth tone slurred, he'd obviously been drinking too, "I know you," he said facing Kyle and poking him on the chest, "you're Kyle Bishop, you wrote Hit List."

"Guilty," Kyle replied moving in closer to Bobby and laughing slightly, "look, I don't want to be forward, but, I, uh, I think you're super cute."

"Is that so?" Bobby was smiling broadly, "Well, I think you're cute _too_." He punctuated the last word by touching Kyle on the nose. Bobby slipped behind Kyle, shot a wink and Dennis and Lauren, then placed his hands onto Kyle's hips.

Caught off guard, Kyle moved forward, but Bobby pulled him back against him. Stomach to back, pelvis to ass. Kyle relaxed allowing Bobby to guide his hips, letting Bobby's groin push up against him.

They were so close. They were touching! Kyle allowed himself to be filled with glee and savored every moment he was in contact with Bobby. He turned around, and threw his arms around Bobby's shoulders. Pelvis to pelvis. They were smiling and could smell the alcohol on each other's breath, but that didn't hinder them from bringing their faces ever closer.

"Oh, what are you waiting for?" Dennis asked, curtly.

"Kiss him!" Lauren urged.

Not needing to be told twice, their faces were smashed together. Tongue on tongue. _Oh my god. Oh—he's good at this. Wow_, Kyle thought. They were pulled together tight, Kyle's arms still around Bobby's neck his fingers reaching into his short, black hair, Bobby's hand's, however, had found there way down to Kyle's ass.

They weren't holding back. Lip biting, tongue wrestling, the whole nine yards. Dennis and Lauren were pretending to be scandalized.

"We didn't say rip each others clothes off," Dennis laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea," whispered Bobby.

"I certainly wouldn't be opposed," Kyle answered, going slightly red.

Bobby turned back to Lauren and Dennis, trying to look innocent, "So, guys, we're just going to go back to my place and I don't know, play Monopoly or something."

"Oh, yeah somebodies gonna be passing go," Lauren laughed, "Have fun guys."

Bobby took Kyle by the arm and as they walked out, looked back at Dennis and Lauren and winked.

Bobby fumbled with the key to unlock his apartment door. Once he'd slid it in and turned, he could barely take a step inside before Kyle had wrapped his arms around him and started kissing him ravenously.

"Somebody's hungry," he laughed as he melted into Kyle's embrace.

They fell back against the wall, Kyle pushed the door closed with his heel, then returned his attention to Bobby. He began with the jacket, undoing the buttons one by one never ending their kiss. Bobby returned the favor. Then, Bobby tugged at Kyle's snug gray t-shirt. He pulled it up an over his head, revealing his fit, muscular build.

Bobby moaned hungrily, and then attacked Kyle's collarbone with kisses. "Oh you're so—oh, Kyle!" Kyle had brought his hand down to Bobby's crotch and began to massage it.

"Big boy," Kyle whispered looking down at Bobby's growing erection then pulling off his shirt.

They stumbled into Bobby's room; Kyle was unable to take in the Leigh Conroy poster, hanging on the wall as he pushed Bobby onto his back. Kyle straddled Bobby, grinding against Bobby's raging erection and massaging his own. Kyle bent down and kissed Bobby firmly, before he found himself on his back, Bobby on top of him.

Kyle awoke feeling light and sweaty. He yawned and looked up at the ceiling. _Last night was amazing_, he thought. Bobby walked into the room, wearing only his briefs holding a steaming mug of tea.

"Somebody's excited," Bobby said, smoothly pointing at Kyle's erection.

Kyle went red then sat up trying to pull the covers over it.

"I've already seen it," Bobby laughed.

"You were…wow," Kyle breathed.

"I know, right."

Kyle laughed; he threw off the covers, picking up his briefs that'd been cast onto the floor. Bobby wolf-whistled when Kyle bent over. He slid on his briefs and then his pants.

"You're leaving already?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy's and I have a meeting with Derek."

Bobby set down his tea and walked over to Kyle, grabbing his waist, "But what if I wanted to play another game of Monopoly." He began kissing Kyle on the neck and his bare chest.

"No—_oh_!—I, really. I'll come back later. I can't miss this." Kyle released himself from Bobby's grasps and pulled on his shirt and coat.

They made there back to Bobby's front door, kissed, and Bobby playfully smacked Kyle on the butt as he walked out.

"I'll be back. Keep the board warm," Kyle called as he made his way down the steps and down the street.


End file.
